


Daddy's Girl

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Divorced Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:10:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Good girl,” he rumbled warmly, the praise making her belly warm with arousal. “Such a good girl for me, being so quiet.”





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this ask on Tumblr, and it ended in porn: _"Just felt like sharing, not a prompt (unless you want it to be 😉). I just had a dream that Chris Argent stepped up and pressed himself against my back, his cock pushing into my bum. He was whispering/growling such filthy things in my ear that he wanted to do to me, all the while his wife is in another room. Now I just want this to be real so bad! (Thanks for humoring me, hope you are doing okay)"_

“Daddy,” Allison gasped, her fingers grabbing the counter so tightly her knuckles turned white. She stared at her hands even as her dad’s heat seeped into her  _ bones, _ only her light sleep shirt between them. He was shirtless, his warm, warm chest pressing into her as his nose pressed against the crown of her hair as he breathed her in. His fingers were digging into her hips tightly enough that there would be bruises, as there always were, and Allison raised herself onto her toes with a pathetic little noise as she felt herself grow wet.

“Shh, princess, it’s okay,” he told her quietly, his left hand gliding from her hip to her belly and pulling her back, pressing them so close together that it was impossible to miss where he was hot and  _ hard _ pressing into the small of her back. God, she always felt so tiny like this, her daddy wrapped around her and caging her in with his entire body. 

Victoria snapped something into her phone. From the other room, Allison couldn't make out her words, but she could hear her mother’s voice, and a whine slipped from her throat when her dad’s hand slipped under her panties to press against her. He rubbed her clit slowly, the steady pressure and rough texture of his fingers making her knees feel weak. His other slipped around her waist to hold her up, grabbing her breast and squeezing as he slipped a finger inside her.

She gasped, biting into her bottom lip to keep the noise as quiet as she could, and Dad brushed his lips against the back of her neck. “Good girl,” he rumbled warmly, the praise making her belly warm with arousal. He slipped a finger inside her, and she bit back a groan. “Such a good girl for me, being so quiet.” 

Allison nodded but didn’t dare say anything else. Dad rolled his hips into her back, dragging his cock against the plush skin of Allison’s ass and letting a deep groan that rumbled through her entire body and made her heart rate spike. One hand left the counter so she could  _ touch, _ helplessly grabbing onto his forearm and digging her nails into his skin in a desperate attempt at purchase. 

He continued to rub her slowly, slipping a second finger between her folds to fuck her with an easy rhythm, exactly how she liked. Both of them were quiet, and Allison could just hear the din of her mother’s voice over their heavy breathing, making something that was already so dirty and wrong even  _ worse _ but so much better at the same time. She felt like she was going to fly apart, come apart at the seams, as Dad kept rubbing her clit in slow, heady circles and filling her up with familiar fingers. 

“Oh my god,” she sighed, her thighs shaking as pleasure shot through her, her toes curling into the tiled floor as her daddy fucked her through an orgasm that left her breathless with weak knees, only held up by her dad’s strength. 

“Good girl, that’s it, c’mon princess,” Dad told her slowly, his teeth catching along her neck and making her shudder all over again. “Such a beautiful girl when you come, darling.”

The way his thumb was working her over kept it drawn out, and it felt like a lifetime before she was finally coming down from her high. She sucked in a deep breath even as her head fell forward, her hair hanging over her face as she tried to get herself under control. 

He finally slid his hand out of her underwear, dragging his wet fingers along her stomach and hip, wiping them off on her shirt. It made her groan, quietly, just how filthy it all was. God, this was absolutely not what she had been expecting to happen when Dad told her Victoria had popped by for breakfast, but she certainly wasn’t going to complain. 

“Go upstairs,” he told her gently, pulling her hair back so he could press a kiss to her ear. Her lips tilted into a smile at the soft show of affection, something she always felt thankful for. “Hop in the shower, I’ll be up soon, alright?” 

Allison nodded slowly, blinking herself out of her post-orgasm haze. She turned quickly, her dad’s hand dropping to give her ass a firm squeeze, and she darted forward for a quick, messy kiss that made her dad’s eyes darken. She pulled back with a grin, leaning forward to nip his bottom lip when she said, “Don’t keep me waiting long, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about vaginas, so i hope it wasn't too bad.   
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
